Santa Hunters
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Over the holidays, on Christmas Eve, Henry, Cheyenne, Danny, and Ray get to see Santa hard at work.
1. Last Day of School Before Winter Break

Author's note:

Hey, to all my fanfic readers, true Santa believer Girldanger15 here. Christmas is coming up quickly so I'm deciding to do a fanfic that is kind of a crossover between Henry Danger and the Nickelodeon movie Santa Hunters. So, I hope y'all enjoy it as more as I love putting the Christmas spirit into it.

Prologue:

A year ago…two sidekicks of Captain Man's decided to prove to everyone about the existence of Santa Claus.

This is our footage…

7:30 a.m.

Camera clicks on by me.

As we are about to go into the entrance of Swellview Jr. High School, I saw something brown and pink on the snow.

"Hey, Henry, I think we found our first trace of reindeer poop." I told Henry.

Henry then went over to the substance that I found, knelt down and tasted it.

"It's a fudge blast yogurt with fudge, nougat, banana, strawberry with…raisins. Definitely not reindeer poop." Henry said as I was filming.

Then, we went into Swellview Jr. High.

9:30 a.m.

As we were into our normal lesson with Ms. Shapen, the intercom came on and a lady said for our class to go out into the hallway. Well, we all then got up out of our desks and walked out the door.

When we were all out of the classroom, I heard a ho ho ho. That's when me and Henry decided to go off around the corner.

When we got around the corner, I saw Santa.

"Henry, film me please." I told Henry as I gave him the camera.

"Okay…go!" Henry told me as I was almost right behind Santa.

"Hi. My name is Cheyenne Rae Manchester. I am the leader of our group called the Santa Hunters and we are on a secret mission to find Santa and see what he's up to." I began explaining.

"Ho…Ho…Ho…Merry Christmas!" The fake Santa said as he was giving out presents to the good students (like me).

Well, right after he gave out the last present to me, he then began to leave around the corner. That's when me and Henry decided to follow him.

Right after we followed him, we found ourselves at the Men's restroom. That's when I stopped walking.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Henry asked me.

"Technically, I don't have authorized access." I told Henry.

Henry then grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry. It's for a top scientific mission." Henry told me.

Then, we went into the Men's restroom.

Right after we went in, I found myself gagging when I saw the urinals.

"Ewww. How are you supposed to use those?" I asked Henry.

Right when I asked Henry that question, the door swung open. Henry then grabbed my hand and we were now in the last stall.

Just as soon as we were waiting, I then opened the stall door a crack and I saw the fake Santa was actually Mr. Carol.

"Mr. Carol!" I said.

Then, he turned around in surprise.

"Cheyenne!" He said.

Then, Henry pointed the camera at me.

"Well, that was definitely not Santa Claus." I told Henry.

"Cut." Henry said.

Then, Henry turned the camera off.


	2. Christmas Eve Gathering

Chapter 2: Christmas Eve Gathering

4:00 P.M.

As I was sitting in my room at my mom's house (Yes, the custody agreement between Captain Man and my mother switches from day to day. I'll explain later), my sister, Danny, came in.

"Hey, sister." Danny told me as she came in.

"Hi, Danny." I told Danny.

You see, Danny was born a minute right after I was so I consider her to be my little sister. She is 15 years old. Her eyes are blue and she has long black hair. She's also really sweet to me and Henry so that's why she's in our group, the Santa Hunters.

"Danny, what do you want from me?" I asked Danny, keeping my eyes fixed on the window, waiting for Ray.

"Do you want to go outside with me? We could make snow angels and we could also make a snowman. Plus, we can even have a snowball fight." Danny asked me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt going outside with you. Besides, there's nothing else that I can do." I told Danny.

She then walked me down the stairs and just as we were about to go outside, Mom then stood in front of the door.

"Where do you two think you're going? It's cold out there and I suggest that you two should wear a jacket." Our mother asked us.

When Mom asked us that question, I then got really mad.

"Listen, mother, me and Danny don't need to wear a jacket outside. The reason why is because we have fire ability. What that means is that we can go out in the cold in normal clothes. Now, please let us go outside." I told our mother.

When I told my mother that, she then stepped aside and watched us as we were outside.

6:30 P.M.

"Hey, Danny." I called my sister's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Danny responded.

"Do you think I should wear my Captain Woman costume?" I asked Danny.

"Why?" Danny asked me.

"Because I can't find my red and blue dress that has the Captain Man logo on it." I told Danny.

"I guess. Only if…" Danny started saying.

"If what?" I asked.

"If I could transform into Mirage." Danny told me.

"Sure. Let's do this, sister!" I told Danny, excitedly as we were popping a gumball into our mouths.

Right after we blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic, changing me into Captain Woman and Danny into Mirage. Just as soon as we transformed, we then bumped fists and we went downstairs.

7:00 P.M.

As we were downstairs, having an awesome time, Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive.

When I saw Captain Man, I grabbed Mirage's hand and I dragged her into the kitchen.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong with you?" Danny asked me as we were sitting down at the table.

"I can't risk you seeing Captain Man." I told Danny.

"Why not?" Danny asked me.

"Because guess who got Captain Man a bra and those big granny panties for Christmas." I started telling Danny.

"Who?" Danny asked me.

I then looked away from Danny a moment and looked as I saw Captain Man and Kid Danger looking for me.

"Okay, Danny, it was me." I told Danny.

"What a surprise." Danny told me.

7:30 P.M.

As Danny and I were enjoying a glass of eggnog, our mother came over to us.

"Hey, girls, are you ready to go into the living room and open presents from your relatives?" Our mother asked us.

"So, Mirage, you want to?" I asked Danny.

"I guess. Do you, Captain Woman?" Danny told me.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I told Danny, excited that we were finally opening presents.

Right after I got up out of the kitchen table, Danny and I walked hand in hand into the living room.

7:40 P.M.

As we were all opening presents, our mother was placing cameras all over the house. One in the see through ornament, one in the laundry room, one in the kitchen and even one in our room.

Just as Captain Man was opening his gift that I had gotten him, me and Danny started laughing.

"What's so funny, my two girls?" Daddy asked us.

"It's just…Guess who…bought you what was in the box." I started laughing as Captain Man was opening his present.

Right after he opened the present, he then took the granny panties and the bra out and he held them up for everyone to see.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF Y'ALL BOUGHT ME THESE TWO WOMEN THINGS?" Captain Man asked, now mad as hell.

Mom then pointed her finger at me.

When Mom did that, I then got up and so did Captain Man.

"COME HERE, DAUGHTER!" Captain Man yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled.

"COME…HERE…NOW!" Captain Man yelled at me.

"NO!" I yelled, still not moving.

When I yelled that, Captain Man came edging towards me.

"THAT'S IT, DAUGHTER, COME HERE!" Captain Man yelled as he was now coming towards me.

When he started charging at me, I then ran out like a bat out of hell and he then started running after me, trying to spank me.

7:50 P.M.

After about 10 minutes of chasing, Captain Man gave in and went back downstairs. As I was sitting in my room, crying myself to death, Danny came in.

"Sister, are you okay?" Danny asked as she pulled me into her chest.

"I…don't…know…Danny." I said as I was crying.

"Sister, can you at least tell me what's wrong? I'd like to know what happened so that I can help you straighten things out with Captain Man." Danny told me as she was comforting me.

I then stopped crying and I began to tell Danny what was going on.

7:53 P.M.

Just as we were talking, Mom came in.

"Girls, are you two ready to go downstairs and sing We wish you a Merry Christmas?" Mom asked us.

Just as soon as Mom said that, Danny then got up off of the bed but, I didn't.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Danny asked me.

"I can't go downstairs looking like this. Captain Man will beat the holy hell out of me." I told Danny.

When I told Danny that, she then had a idea.

"Cheyenne, I may know what you could wear." Danny told me.

"What, sister? What?" I said.

"You could wear that emerald green long sleeved shirt with black pants and your Santa boots." Danny told me.

Right after Danny told me that, I then popped in a gumball and transformed back into Cheyenne. Danny then gave me my clothes and she then left the room.

Right after I got those clothes on that my sister, Danny mentioned, I then went out of the room and me and Danny then walked down the stairs together.

7:55 P.M.

When we got downstairs, Captain Man came over to me, grabbed my arm and we then walked over to the piano. Kid Danger then did the same thing to Danny and we were now ready to sing.

Mom then tuned up the piano and once she did that, she then began to play "We wish you a Merry Christmas".

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas…We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year." We all started singing together.

Right after we sung that, everyone then clapped their hands and went back to having a good time.


	3. Trying Not To Go To Sleep

As I was standing underneath the mistletoe, alone, Captain Man came over to me.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ray told me.

I then turned around and saw Captain Man.

"Oh, um, hi." I told Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked up at the mistletoe and then looked back down at me.

"So, Cheyenne, sweetheart, why are you standing underneath the mistletoe?" Captain Man asked me.

"Because I'm waiting on a kiss." I told Captain Man.

"Waiting on a kiss from who?" Captain Man asked me.

"From you. Come here." I told Captain Man as I grabbed him and we were now underneath the mistletoe.

Right after we were both underneath the mistletoe, we began to share a long ten minute kiss.

10 minutes later…

After we shared a 10 minute kiss, Danny came over to where we were.

"Hey, sister, do you want to go to the clubhouse with me and Henry?" Danny asked me as I was now holding hands with Captain Man.

When Danny asked me that question, I then looked at Captain Man.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Why?" I asked Danny as Captain Man placed his arm around me.

"Because, Cheyenne, the Santa Hunters meeting is about to start." Danny told me.

When Danny told me that, Captain Man then got really excited.

"Can I be a part of the Santa Hunters? Please… It would mean so much to me." Captain Man asked me and Danny as Henry now came over to us.

Danny then looked at me and I then looked at her.

"Do you think we should allow Captain Man into the Santa Hunters?" Danny asked me.

I then looked at Captain Man.

"I guess. Does he have what it takes?" I asked Danny.

Danny then looked at Captain Man.

"He's got what it takes." Danny told me, confidentially.

Once Danny told me that, I then looked back at Captain Man.

"Alright, Dad, you can be a part of our Santa Hunters group." I told Captain Man.

When I told Captain Man that, he then hugged me and right after we hugged, Danny, Henry, Ray, and I then walked out the back door to the backyard.

Once we got into the clubhouse, the lights came on and everyone sat down on the big bean bags that had the Captain Man logo on it. Well, everyone except me. I was standing up.

"Alright, everyone. Santa Hunters meeting is now in session. Everyone knows what to do tonight?" I asked Henry, Danny, and Dad.

Kid Danger then raised his hand.

"Yes, Henry?" I responded.

"So, um, what are we supposed to do?" Henry asked me.

"We're going to be staying up all night long." I told Henry, Ray, and Danny.

When I told Henry, Ray, and Danny that, Danny then raised her hand.

"Yes, Danny?" I responded.

"How can we stay up all night long? It's humanly impossible." Danny asked me, scientifically.

"Well, in this case, we're going to each drink a cup of extreme coffee." I said as everyone was now going over to the coffee machine.

Right after we all get a mug of coffee, we then raise our coffee mugs up to the air.

"To being together forever." I said.

"To being together forever." Henry, Danny, and Ray said as we clinked our coffee mugs together in unison.

Then, we began to drink our mugs of extreme coffee.

9:00 P.M.

As we were in the clubhouse, while we were all talking, all of a sudden, I heard: "Ho…Ho…Ho…" When we all heard that, we all began to panic.

"He's here." Danny said.

When I heard Danny said that, I then ran over to the computer to see where Santa was right now.

"He can't be here yet, Danny, Santa's in southeastern Africa right now." I told Danny.

Then, Henry and Ray calmed down.

"But, since we're staying up all night long, what are we going to do while we're waiting for Santa?" Henry asked me.

"I guess we're going to have to assign stations. Captain Man, you'll be patrolling the living room." I said.

"Yes, my daughter." Captain Man told me.

"Kid Danger?" I called Kid Danger's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Kid Danger responded.

"You'll be patrolling the kitchen. In case we need to talk to Captain Man or you, Kid Danger, we'll talk to you on these baby monitors." I told Kid Danger.

Then, we headed back inside into the warm and cozy house.

10:00 P.M.

Around ten o' clock, me and Danny decided to go to our rooms. As I was in my room, I turned on my Santa Hunters computer laptop and I watched each and every single sector that my mom placed cameras in. So far, nothing. I told myself.

10:05 P.M.

As I was in my room, I took out the baby monitor and decided to use it as a walkie talkie so I can check in to see if Danny was okay.

"Psst…Danny, this is Cheyenne. I was wondering if you was okay. Over…" I said into the baby monitor.

Within moments, Danny came in on the baby monitor.

"Psst…Cheyenne, this is Danny. I'm okay. How about you? Over…" Danny said into the baby monitor.

When Danny said that, all of a sudden, I began to yawn.

"I'm…alright, Danny, I guess I'm just tired." I told Danny as I yawned into the baby monitor.

"Cheyenne, you promised to Henry, me, and Dad that we all had to stay up tonight." Danny told me.

Just when Danny said that, I began to doze off.

"Cheyenne…psst…Cheyenne…come in." Danny yelled into the baby monitor.

When Danny yelled into the baby monitor, that was what snapped me awake.

"Alright, Danny, I'm up." I told Danny.

"You need to be. You've got a long sleepless night ahead of you." Danny told me.

Then, I decided to place the baby monitor back on my dresser.

Danny was right. I had a really long sleepless night ahead of me.


	4. The First Sign That Santa is Almost Near

11:00 P.M.

As I was trying to keep my eyelids open, all of a sudden, in sector 10, in the laundry room, there was a really big present waiting for one of us to open it.

That's when I decided to get the baby monitor back out and call Captain Man.

"Father bird…Come in, Father bird…Over." I said.

Within moments, Captain Man came in on the baby monitor.

"Yes, baby bird? What's your status? Did Santa come yet?" Captain Man asked me.

"I don't know but, I found a really big present." I told Captain Man.

"Where?" Captain Man asked me.

"Sector 10. The laundry room." I told Captain Man.

"Do you mind going in to see, my baby?" Captain Man asked me.

"I don't mind, Dad." I told Captain Man.

Right after Captain Man told me that, I then left out of my room and I went downstairs.

11:05 P.M.

Just as soon as I got to the laundry room, I found the big present.

When I was about to open the big present, the present opened itself up and when I didn't realize it, I saw my cousin, Alex, with a paintball gun and a Freddy Cougar mask.

"Alex, what in the hell are you doing here? You almost scared me to death." I asked Alex.

"I thought you needed recon." Alex told me.

"Well, recon or not, you're supposed to be in bed." I told Alex.

"I know." Alex told me.

Then, he went upstairs and I followed him.

Right when I got back upstairs, I sat down on the couch.

Once I got comfortable on the couch, Captain Man then came over there to me.

"Hey, Kiddo." Captain Man told me.

When Captain Man told me that, the rage began to build deep inside of myself.

"I'm not talking to you tonight, Dad." I told Captain Man.

When I told Captain Man that, he then got really concerned.

"Baby, how come you're not going to talk to me?" Captain Man asked as he now sat down beside me on the couch.

"Because of your attitude towards me tonight." I told Captain Man.

"What did I do to you, my sweet sweet baby?" Captain Man asked me as he now cuddled me up in his arms.

"You yelled at me, you chased me, and you even tried to whoop my ass. What is wrong with you? I thought that we were partners in crime." I told Captain Man, now taking all the anger out on him.

"Baby, we are partners in crime but, I just can't believe that you would even buy me that. Who even put you up to that?" My dad asked me.

I then had a flashback and I remembered who it was.

"My mother." I told Captain Man.

11:07 P.M.

As Captain Man and I were talking, Mom came into the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked Mom.

"Well, my daughter, I was wondering the same damn thing." Mom said as she was now cussing at me.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" I asked my mother.

"What's wrong with me? What in the hell is wrong with you?" My mother asked me, still cussing at me.

"Why are you cussing at me?" I asked Mom, concerningly.

Mom then pushed me to the wall.

"The reason why is because you kissed my damn husband." My mother told me.

When my mother said that to me, I then got really mad.

"Listen, mother, me and Dad had to make up and besides, he owed me that kiss. Also, quit saying damn to me. You know Santa's watching you!" I said, yelling into my mother's face.

When I yelled that at my mother, she then slapped me across the face, continuously.

"SHUT…THE…HELL…UP!" My mother said as she was now slapping me across the face really hard.

When Captain Man saw what his wife, Nikki was doing to his daughter, Cheyenne, he then grabbed Nikki by her waist and he got her away from Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, baby, run!" Captain Man told me.

I then ran to the stairs.

Just as soon as I was about to go climb the stairs, Mom then got loose of Captain Man's grip and she then tripped me up.

When she tripped me up, I then hit my head hard on the stair and was knocked unconscious.

Then, right when Mom and Dad were in their fight, the lights everywhere in the house flickered off and on.

Uh-oh!


	5. Trying To Catch Santa

11:20 P.M.

Right as the lights were flickering, I realized that my mom was now unconscious on the floor but, as Danny was talking to us on the baby monitor, I saw a big and red and white blur coming into the living room.

"He's here." Danny said.

Then, as Captain Man and I were chasing Santa, all of a sudden, the power went out.

"Dad, I can't see you!" I yelled to Captain Man.

As we were in the dark, all of a sudden, the lights came back on and now, Santa Claus was right behind me.

"Cheyenne, Santa's right behind you." Danny told me as she was standing on the last stair.

When Danny said that, I then got scared. Really scared.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me. I-I'm C-Captain M-Man's d-daughter, C-Cheyenne R-Rae M-Manchester. I-I'm a r-really n-nice g-girl." I said as I was now backing up near the front door.

Right when I said that, Alex, my cousin, came in.

"Leave my cousin, Cheyenne, alone, Santa!" Alex said as he was now shooting his glow in the dark paintballs at Santa.

When Alex did that, Santa then ran like hell.

"Alright, guys, operation lockdown is now in session. Lock down every single door and window, including the chimney." I told Dad, Henry, and Danny.

Then, everyone ran off to lockdown everything.

11:30 P.M.

Just as soon as my dad, Captain Man, Henry, and my sister, Danny, came back to me.

"We locked down everything, Cheyenne, including the chimney." Henry told me.

"Good work, guys. Now, Santa's got nowhere to run." I told Dad, Henry, and Danny.

Then, just as we were celebrating our lockdown victory, the power went out again.

"Die, Santa, die!" Alex said as he had his night vision goggles on and as he was still shooting his glow in the dark paintballs at Santa.

Then, just as Alex left the living room, the power came back on.

"Guys, where's Santa? We're supposed to be catching him." I asked every member of my Santa Hunters team.

Then, as we were talking, we then heard a crashing sound and it was coming from the basement.

"Santa's in the basement, guys, come on!" I said.

Then, Henry, Daddy, and Danny then followed me down the stairs to the basement.

11:35 P.M.

When we got down to the basement, Santa was nowhere to be seen and neither was Alex.

Then, just as we were about to head back upstairs, I then saw Santa's huge red bag of presents. I then climbed to the top and jumped in.

When I jumped in, I fell into a world of presents.

"Hey, guys, you should come in here. It's great." I yelled back up to the surface.

"Okay, guys, who's going to rescue my sister, Cheyenne?" Danny asked Henry and Ray.

Ray and Henry then looked at each other.

"I guess I'll rescue her. Besides, I'm the one who taught her how to walk and talk." Captain Man said as Kid Danger placed a rope around Captain Man's waist.

Then, Captain Man jumped into the big red sack of presents.

11:40 P.M.

As I was swimming around, looking for any presents that had my name on them, Captain Man came to my rescue.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" I said as I was now hugging Captain Man.

"I knew you did." Captain Man said as he held on to me.

Then, Captain Man tugged on the rope and Danny and Kid Danger pulled us back up.

Just as soon as we got out of the sack, the power went off again.

Right as we were standing in the darkness of the basement, Alex came back in and the power came back on.

Just as soon as the power came back on, we saw that Santa's sack was gone.

"Where's Santa's sack? I was about to get a picture of it." I asked, outraged.

Then, we heard chains breaking and it was coming from the living room.

"Come on, guys, we've got to stop Santa." I told Henry, Dad, and Danny.

Then, we ran up the stairs.

 **(What did u like about this chapter? What did u dislike about this chapter? Do u want me to update? If u do, then I suggest for u to tell me what u thought about this chapter and what u thought was funny or interesting about this chapter and tell me to update soon, and I will.)**


End file.
